fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Star PreCure
is a Japanese-American magical girl/boy anime series created by CureKurogane based on the Pretty Cure ''series by Toei Animation and Izumi Todo. The main theme is Elements and Nature. Production The trademark of the series was filed on January 25th, 2017. Plot *Gaia☆Star PreCure episodes " ''Gaia is the symbol of Earth, the mother of the our beloved planet. She brought the Earth into its allure by spreading her nature all over the planet, thus creating her kingdom. But when the darkness loomed over, Gaia summoned six human warriors and gave them the powers from her nature and gave them titles: Leader (fire), Smiles (flowers), Heart (electricity), Endurance (wind), Intelligence (water), and Mind (moonlight). Together, they managed to destroy the darkness and spread their power around the Earth That's when it all begins." Tategami Hiryuu is a new student at Meikibara High School, who enjoys the outside nature. But he stumbled upon a small red jewel that shown in the sun's light and to make things more shocking, he meets a young fairy named Flory who claims to be send by Gaia to find the Guardians of the Earth. But they were interrupted by a man who summons a monster called the Gaidoku, who is searching for strange energy called the "Terre Aura", poisoning all of the plantlfe and affecting all animals and the human race. Hiryuu didn't want that to happen because of his love for nature and his memory of his mother, and the small red jewel responded to his feelings, thus transforming him into the legendary Guardian... Pretty Cure. Naming himself as Cure Ember, Hiryuu vows to protect the light of Earth's nature and and its future. Characters Pretty Cures * is a second year high school student, who loves nature. He was told by his late mother that everything around him is what makes the Earth happy and bright and since then, he has enjoyed the planet's terrain. Since his mother's passing, Hiryuu has kept the memory alive by enjoying the scenery as well as its rainy days, that makes the nature thrive. As , he is titled the Leader of Gaia. His theme color is red/orange and his element is Fire. * is a cheerful second year high school student, who loves flowers. Like Hiryuu, Chika enjoys seeing nature bloom around the Earth, and dreams of becoming a florist because of her love of flowers and her parents owning a flower shop. As , she is titled the Smiles of Gaia. Her theme color is pink and her element is Flowers. * is a food-loving second year high school student. Yuuzen is an aspiring chef, who loves making people smile with his cooking and desserts. Everyone in school said that Yuuzen has a 'spark' within him that sparkles whenever he's in his brightest mood that makes him cook like no other, which explains why they like about him. As , he is titled the Heart of Gaia. His theme color is yellow and his element is Electricity. * is a sincere boyish second hear high school student, and is part of the martial arts. Mina comes from a family where she grew up with four brothers, being the only daughter and the middle child. She is often looked up to by her classmates and the upperclassman because of her honesty and strong nature, and tries her best in making sure they go in the right path. As , she is titled the Endurance of Gaia. Her theme color is green and her element is Wind * is a proper and elegant second year high school student. Saya is somewhat of a selfish girl, having a family that is in an upper middle-class spectrum, and her parents spoiling her mostly. However, she is shown to be a very sweet girl, and has a deep love for marine life as well as the oceans, which makes her feel like herself and would be often taken to beaches by her parents when she was younger. As , she is titled the Intelligence of Gaia. Her theme color is blue, and her element is Water. * is a handsome second year high school student and last member of the Gaia Star team. Jinnosuke is shown to be an actor and model, being given small roles in dramas, starring in commercials, and being in magazines. All of the girls love him, and all the guys want to be him, which shows a lot of detest within Jinnosuke. He acts all cold and distant at first, but eventually opens up after joining the team. As , he is entitled the Mind of Gaia. His theme color is purple, and his element is Moonlight. Mascots * - Flory is a small fairy sent by Gaia. She was one of the fairies who witnessed the invasion of the Earth by the Yogorebuzoku as well as the first Guardians of the Earth summoned by the figure of Earth. Flory has always been fascinated by the Earth's nature and often tries her best in fighting the Gaidoku on her own, only to have her swept away. Flory ends he sentences with "~flor". * - Bucky is another small fairy sent by Gaia, as well as one of the other witnesses of the invasion and the purification of Earth. Bucky is mostly seen as lazy, unhelpful, and eats a lot which earns him a good scolding from Flory or Gaia. However, he is shown to be kind-hearted and would help the Pretty Cure as much as he can. Bucky ends his sentences with, "~buck". Yogorebuzoku * : Venom is one of the first generals of the Yogorebuzoku. He is a tall muscular male with spiked blonde hair and lime green eyes and a heart drips nothing but pure poison. Seeing the beauty of Earth makes him sick and dreams of making the Earth into a wasteland. * are monsters of the season. They are mutated animals having the ability to poison all plantlife and endangering all the animals and the human race. Minor Characters * is Hiryuu's father who is a businessman. Despite his hard-working nature, Kanjirou is a jolly man who wants best for his son. His wife, Sarina passed away when Hiryuu was young and keeps a large picture of her in the living room as remembrance. Items * - The main transformation device. To transform, the Cures need their respective Sapphire Runes and need to yell their phrase, "Gaia Change, Pretty Cure Evolution!". * - A main collectible and transformation item. * - The Terre Aura is an aqua-colored crystalline-like energy that contains high-level purifying abilities such as bringing nature back to life and heal injuries. It is shown to be the Pretty Cures' source of power and the Yogorebuzoku's target. Locations *'Meikibara High School ' - Where the Cure attend on their second year. Terminology 'Pretty Cure '- The Pretty Cure also known as the Guardians of the Earth are a group of young boys and girls who are given their elemental powers by Gaia after the planet was attacked by the Yogorebuzoku. Each of them were given their titles: Leader, Smiles, Heart, Endurance, Intelligence and Mind. Trivia *''Gaia☆Star PreCure'' is the first PreCure series to have all six PreCures instead of five. *Gaia☆Star shares the elements of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. **They're both nature themed and have stars as their sub-motif *Gaia☆Star PreCure also take elements from Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power. **The main heroes protect the environment from mutated monsters. Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Gaia☆Star PreCure